Golden Sun: The Last
by SuperRed
Summary: An ancient prophecy once lost to time, now begins to unfold upon Weyard. The Warriors of Dawn and Vale must combine forces if they hope to survive. For in the midst of trying to contain the High Emperor's wrath, the ancient evil thought to be forever sealed away. Awakens once again...
1. Prologue: One thousand Letters

_This feels really weird writing up top. Oh well, Guess what! I'm back! With another story!_  
_Now in this story, the main focus will be on Matthew. The narrator (Me) will tell you how Matthew feels, thinks, and experiences. You know the drill. But in a few chapters, you'll get to see it from other's perspectives. And of course, there will be shipping's. Between some characters I believe should be together. Hm, there will be a lot of twists and turns, but I think you'll enjoy it. Well, I've said my piece, now go on and experience Weyard through my eyes (Writing)._  
_Seriously though, I do not like writing up here…_

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the glittering town of Harapa. The small city bustled with life, as its residents shopped, chatted, and hurried along its streets. As psynergy flowed freely through Harapa, pulsing in its walls, buildings, and streets. Filling the town with vibrant colors and giving a sense of joy to any who admired it. Someone entered the lively city from the west entrance. The guard looked at him curiously,

"Sir?"

The man turned, his face was hidden in the purple cloak's darkness. The man had long blue hair and sharp blue eyes to match. From what the guard could tell, he wore under his cloak a white tunic, decorated in gold patterns. And under the tunic, navy blue flaps, which resembled a dress. He wore black boots.  
"Yes?"

"N-nothing." The guard stuttered. For some reason, this stranger intimidated him. He had a feeling that he should end this conversation and let the man go.

"Oh, then as you were." The man gave a smile and continued on.

Arcanus walked through the crowded streets of Harapa, his head down. He pulled on his cloak, keeping his masked half of his face from viewing eyes. He nodded his head in a friendly gesture to anyone who greeted him. He had learned from experience that friendly strangers weren't watched intently and constantly questioned, only forgotten. He didn't need any rumors spreading…that could be dangerous, leading certain troublesome adapts on his trail. He looked up, he had arrived at his destination, he leaned up against a tan wall. The hours slowly slipped by, the sun continued beating hotly on his head. He bit his nail angrily. Two more minutes and contact or not, Arcanus was gone. He heard a small snicker; he touched the tip of his sword's handle.

"Hmm…"Arcanus waited. A shady character in a black cloak appeared. He gave a pleased smile; on the opposite side of the building. He hid in the allies' shadow.

"Why Arcanus don't you trust ole Ittole?"

Arcanus relaxed his posture, but was still tense.

"I'll trust when I have reasons too."

Ittole smiled almost as if it was forced,

"Wise man."

"You're late, and if you don't have what I requested. Then I suggest you leave. I don't exactly have the liberty to waste time."

Ittole let out another snicker.

"If you think I came here for the enjoyment of your company. Then you're not as wise as they say."

"…"Arcanus felt a hand reach into his pocket, he straightened tensed. He felt a bag of coins slowly lifted out. He heard the clinking of coins as Ittole quickly counted them. Making sure the proper amount was there.

"I could give you the money." Arcanus said irritated. Ittole cocked his head,

"And I could, not provide you with information."

Arcanus blew a stray strand of hair from his face.

"This had better be worth, what I have to pay."

Ittole passed a note into Arcanus's open hand. The note was rough and crumpled, in his palm.

"There's quite a bounty on your head…Alex."

Arcanus cringed, he hissed silently.

"Watch that name, don't use it so freely."

A laugh answered his fury.

"The High Empyror is furious, but surprisingly not entirely at you."

Arcanus unwrinkled the paper. He read skimming through the note. He widened his eyes slightly, but not enough for Ittole to realize. He slid the note into his pocket; running his fingers through his hair.

"He's trying to go there."

Arcanus looked up, Ittole didn't respond when Arcanus turned to face him. He only had an unreadable expression.

"Alex, it's going to be massacre. Don't get involved. You're putting more than your life on the line this time."

Arcanus soften his eyes, then hardened them.

"We shall see…So who is the Highness's focus?"

"Some lad named Amiti…I heard he's got a special punishment for him."

Arcanus looked him in the eyes. And Ittole would've sworn he saw a glitter of concern, that swiftly pasted through Alex's eyes.

*_Crash_* Ittole turned to the noise. He flashed a dark grin.

"It begins in a few short weeks. And ends in a place called Ayuthay."

Arcanus drew in a sharp breath, as Ittole faded in the allies' shadow.

"…"Alex closed his eyes.

"_Adieu_…little Amiti."

* * *

_Hey Everyone, its SuperRed ('-_  
_I hope you like this story. But I would like to hear what you think about my story. It helps me improve my story, to be the best it can be. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed me. Thank you for all the wonderful things you said and helpful advice. Hm, I don't own Golden sun or any of the characters besides the ones I make up. And hope to see you readers in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

_Hey again! So here's the next chapter, in all its raw glory… Oh sorry if the story takes a plunge in a different direction. Buuutttt, I did warn you there would be lots of twists. And this is only the beginning. Yep, there's a lot more of this later too. Also I'm trying a new formatting than before. I think it gives the piece more space and allows it to breathe. But I'm just learning, so sorry if it's not perfect. Also about Matthew, his personality is kinda hard for me to nail down. I want him to be a shy, responsible, kind, and sort of a hilarious guy. But he kinda seems more confident and sarcastic maybe it's just me. Well then…Enjoy!  
_

* * *

It was finally night. The full moon shone over a calm sea below. The land had begun to still. The feeling of peace had settled upon the mysterious Weyard again.

The moon, I've been told is a reminder of something lost. It lays quietly in the empty sky, just watching over us. And on nights just like these…when you can take moment to breathe. And you look up to make sure it's still there; something in your heart aches. In your silence, an unexplainable feeling of something forgotten will come over you. As if something is drawing you back to it. I never know why, it's just what happens. But you know I've heard that Kobolds have always known why. But it must be sad, because their songs are so empty. But then, I wonder sometimes…why I feel this way. Am I empty? Or am I trying to remember something?

But this night, this particular night, all on Weyard seemed to sense a distant power. The moon seemed to fill all who looked toward it…

With a growing feeling of emptiness…

XxX

A breeze traveled across the near dead planet. This was the real Lacuna, the real moon as the tongues' of men say. The breeze had lost much of its force; as it had once roamed. It came across a twinkling city…The Silver City. The glowing of the Lacuna, made them glow a soft white color. The skyscrapers were constructed of pure silver. The tall building though lay silent, as their whitish silver mixed in with the dull background. The once proud cities echoed with emptiness. And presented in ruins…the paved roads were littered with the crumbling building's debris. Some Skyscrapers were toppled over, others close to it.

"_The once proud, now a waste…_" The wind seemed to whisper. There came a gentle pair of footsteps. A wanderer stopped and looked calmly around. He blinked.

"Oh, the Silver cities? How did I arrive here…Hm, I must have made a wrong turn at the Whispering woods." He sighed,

"Bother, now I have to backtrack…well, if I want to find Finerery Drop, I do."

He had shaggy jet black hair, which made his bangs cascaded handsomely over his fine silver eyes. He wore a worn purple Bandanna over his forehead. He dressed in a silver tunic, and tight blue jeans. Looped around his waist was black belt carrying his crimson rapier. He placed his black bag on the ground and shuffled through his belongings. He pulled out an old beaten map. Coughing he shook the map free of its collection of dust.

"Now, let's see…the nearest back road…is two miles walk that way. Hm, but maybe I should walk through the Grimimn Swamp…but that's almost waving a suicide flag." The man rolled up his map and tucked it away.

"Well, I paid too much for this old moth feeder anyway."

"The stars are much more reliable, anyhow." He traced the sky, and pointed to one.

"There she is, old Nebaica. Now, to find Tyuwers and I'll be able to—"

He stopped as his finger pointed to a certain object. The flat planet of life…

"The Mysterious Weyard…my, it sure is beautiful tonight."

"The land of exiles? It's quite ironic." A feminine voice answered.

The man spun around quickly, he touched his sword's handle. A woman stepped in front of him. She had glowing black eyes that had white flecks inside. She had long navy blue hair tied back in a tight ponytail. She wore a long black dress with a dangling belt which held a collection of deadly knives. She wore no shoes, but her feet were tattooed with swirly black patterns. "Good evening."

"A blue blood? Have you come for my head?" He said tense. This was a dangerous situation. He knew how skilled these assassins were. And you only saw them, when you were about to have your throat slit.

"Be at ease…I come with no ill will towards you."

The man refused to relax. She continued with the same steady stare.

"I have come to meet up with the Royal Knights…do you know where they now preside?"

"The Royal Knights? That name has lost much authority… since when Empress Solerance still lived. Yet, even in its fallen state it brings a thread of hope."

"Yes. Some more than others…Dear wanderer."

"No, I don't know where they are." The stranger turned. He marveled again at Weyard.

"For an assassin, you are quite intriguing."

The assassin crossed her arms, his words were surprising. But how easily he slide into other topics to her was far more interesting.

"Well, you are quite handsome for a wanderer."

The man seemed caught off-guard, but in a pleasant way. He grinned. "Why thank you. I'd like to believe so."

"Yes…In fact, I would go as far as to say. There is a noble air to you."

"…" His eyes seemed to twinkle.

Was he amused? Or was he displeased and throwing up a mask of ease? She couldn't tell. She smiled he was worth looking into more. They heard heavy footsteps behind them.

"You both! What draws you to the Silver Cities?" A gruff voice interrupted their private conservation.  
They turned to the speaker. He was an old man clothed in pure white robes. The two looked at each other, one troubled and the other curious. The assassin stepped forward.

"I am here, because I have a delivery. A most important delivery." The assassin replied coolly.

"Don't we all! A blue blood with a harmless gift? I would rather believe that Weyard has heroes!" The speaker fired back.

"I speak no false lies. Are you the Keeper of the Silver City?"

"I may or may not be…"

The wanderer smiled seemingly amused, "You have quite a sharp tongue for an Elder."

"Hm." The assassin flashed him a grin, letting a chuckle out. The Elder turned now further irritated.

"Can't you wander off? Isn't that what you wanderers do anyhow?"

The man stifled an amused smile.

"Sajra."

"Sajra?" The Elder repeated.

"It's my name." He smiled friendlily.

"You ARE quite strange." The Elder said to Sajra. Who only shrugged.

"But returning to you." He turned to the assassin, who laid her emotionless eyes on him. The Elder seemed to shrink under her gaze. But he continued talking on regardless.

"I wish no part with you. You blue bloods need to accept, that this great city, shall be guarded by the  
Royal Knights and I forever. If need be…"

The assassin smiled,

"Elder, it is the prophecy. The Assassin clan has decided to put away our pride…"

The assassin put her hands together, a purple sack floated out of her hands.

"By the Gods!" The Elder breathed out.

"I can't believe it...it's coming to pass. The Empress…" Sajra said in almost disbelief. The assassin took a pained breath. And continued,

"We want life, our planet, even divided wants life."

The Elder considered this.

"I-I see. Come with me. The Royal Knights shall give you a brief audience." He turned and walked briskly off. The assassin hurried, she turned to Sajra. Who looked at Weyard again.

"What stops you?" She asked.

He was unresponsive.

"Weyard…you hide our hope…" His face grew grim.

"You hide our past…our bloodied, dark past."

XxX

The same day, the sun rose over a crisp Weyard. Its inhabitants rose also, to prepare for the new day. Though our story begins in a particular place in the mysterious Weyard. The sun shone down on the Goma Plateau, the hot dry rocky area surrounding the Sol Sanctum. Yet before the Golden Sun event, the once dead place had been the quiet area of Vale. The lush village where adapts could live in safety. Now though, upon the highest reaches on Goma Heights, there is a little cabin. It was referred to as the "Lookout Cabin". It isn't hard to find, just look for the well-built little cabin with white walls, purple windows, and yellow roof with a giant telescope on top. Lastly there is the single flagpole with a waving yellow banner, in memory of the lost…

Matthew slept peacefully on his Glyphs book, he had loose papers spread all around him, he had been translating all night. Matthew had tussled yet unusual blond hair. He had brilliant blue eyes with flecks of gray. He wore a plain stitched tan colored shirt and his usual tight blue jeans, all packed neatly in his medium sized brown boots. He ran his fingers over the books pages. He murmured in his sleep,

"Depta, ni sodn."

"Son, the moon is still."

"Allso hicyuta."

"Brighter than the sun."

"No uyers ades."

"I shall never fight again."

The sun shone through the large north window. The room was covered in charts, notes, and drawings. The display case nearest to the window. Had inside useful tools and meaningful keepsakes. The following two were bookshelves were stuffed to the brim with informational books. Some books about psynergy and others on fighting techniques and defense positions. In the corner was a simple pole, with a paper airplane hanging above which Tyrell had crafted at the tender age of six. And was grounded from ever using again at age seven. The table Matthew rested on was littered with small jugs, pens, reports, feathers and sketches. It rested on the rock floor part of the room. South to that laid a small two step wood staircase, which extended to the rest of the wood floored room. Which led to the staircase to the telescope room upstairs and a ladder leading downstairs to the bedrooms.

Matthew stirred and rubbed his eyes, still half-asleep.

"Five more minutes, Mom, I'll get up soon. *_Yawn_*" Matthew turned over on his book and fell back asleep. Little z's floated above his head.

_"You think you're on the side of angels, but the truth is that there are no angels. No right or wrong." Chalis's cyan eyes burned strait into Matthew's._

_"I don't understand." He replied._

_Her eyes closed, "You're the whole reason, that light is lost to the chaos."_

_"What?" Matthew said wide-eyed. Tyrell took a step in front of his friend. Like he could protect him from that something that would hurt._

_"What do you know Chalis? Matthew isn't anything like you!" Tyrell fired back. Chalis laughed coldly._

_"Chalis!" Tyrell made a fist trying to shut her up._

_"Am I really no different?"  
_  
_His eyes opened, He squinted as the bright sunlight blinded him._

"!" Matthew yelped, rubbing his eyes. He tiredly looked around,

"What time is it?"

*_Tik Tik Tik_* Matthew lazily turned his head; he watched the clock tick on the wall.

"It's only seven thirty…" He mumbled turning over. A brief moment… which allowed what he just said. To now register in his foggy brain. His eyes flew open; he looked desperately at the clock.

"Wait…SEVEN THIRTY! IT CAN'T BE! I OVERSLEPT! AGAIN! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! AGAIN! AHHH!" Matthew stood up in a panic. He dove to the left blindly, tripping over his chair.

*_CRASH_* He groaned in a crumpled heap on the floor. "He just had to make this part of the floor rock! Nothing too good for Dad, eh?"

Matthew stood up; he limped over grabbing his brown coat. He whirled around trying to force one arm in.

"Come on! Come on!" Matthew said rushing. With one in, he started with the other. While hopping over to the bookshelves.

"Where is it!" He raided the bookcases. No luck.

"Maybe it's in the crates! All sorts of strange objects end up in there." Matthew said trying to reassure himself.

The crates were in the way back, Matthew hopped over the wood steps. He rounded the corner holding onto the hand railing and barreled for the barrels. He flipped open the yellow lid in the nearest one. He looked at all mess inside. He saw rations, cards, herbs, medicine, and other stuff. He pushed things around and after all the things started falling back into place. He sighed,

"Why me?"

He reluctantly went halfway in, leaving his legs dangling out. Soon random objects came flying out.

"No, no, no, no, no and no! Why did I even think this was a good id—"

"Hey! I've been looking for this! What luck! But wait…why is it in here anyway?"

Which was followed by,

"Oh gross! Why is it sticky too!?"

Matthew came up holding his prized pocketknife. He wiped it on his shirt disgusted. Then stuffed it in his pocket.

"I bet Tyrell used it! Probably to peel an apple! And then threw it back here when he was done!"

Matthew crawled into another open crate muttering.

"That guy really knows how to be such a—" Him going into the crate muffled his words. Halfway in another he shouted,

"Yes! I found my belt!" He thrust his black belt in the air showing his small victory. He hopped out and looped it around his waist.

"Now to find my boots and…"

He looked up and nearly screamed…again.

"How did that take fifteen minutes! Where are my boots!?" He whipped his head back and forth scanning the room.

"Argh! Where did I put them!? I know I left them here!" He ducked his head downstairs,

"Dad! Pssst! Dad! GET UP!" He whispered loudly.

The lower bunk bed near the latter, under the blankets shifted a very tired man. Isaac opened one lazy eye; he spotted Matthew (Who waved at him) and pulled the covers up. Matthew gave an offended expression.

"PSSST! Dad, don't ignore me! I know you're awake! DAD!" He hissed at Isaac again. Isaac gave an irritated grunt and stuck out his hand giving his wrist a few flicks. Meaning, Go away I'm sleeping.

"Fine! Be that way!" Matthew stuck his head back up, he saw his boots under the table.

"Ha-Hah! Found 'em!" He pulled them out from under the table and forced them to fit. He checked the time.

"!" He scrambled to the door. He tried to yank the door open, it was locked.

"Stupid door! Why won't you do what you're supposed to! OPEN!" Matthew yanked furiously on it.

_Another brief moment…_

"*_Sigh_*" Matthew unlocked it embarrassed. The door opened, a chillily breeze greeted him, ruffling through his hair playfully. He stepped outside, before him the sun had already begun to rise in the east. It lightened the Plateaus with vibrant colors of red, orange, and yellow.

Matthew took a breather…

"*_Smile_*" Just for one second, he let the sun warm his soul. He yawned, throwing the cabin one last look. He shut the door and dashed off, beginning another day.

XxX

I wander through my life sometimes. And think about painful things. Like how even when you heal, you can still hurt. I didn't know it then…but now, I think back again. My future was only beginning to lay its path for me to follow. The pain I thought I knew and pain I would learn. But how much time has passed over the Silver Cities…and those who remain…

Can they think back to pained times…Just as I can?

XxX

_During the same day as Matthew's._

"We are here…" The Elder said softly. The wind became silent around them; as the two looked at the distant object.

The assassin thought to herself, "What a nostalgic feeling that clothes me now."

"_Time does not move here…_" The wind whispered to her.

She looked up and for the first time, saw the Legendary Skyfallen Palace. The jewel of the Silver Cities and possibly all of Lacuna. She marveled at it, she had only ever heard stories of this lost wonder. She turned to look at Sajra, he stared blankly at it. He seemed lost in his thoughts again.

"I never learned your name." He spoke suddenly, breaking the silence again.

She curiously cocked her head to the side, to watch him. He really was the strangest man she had met. And that was saying something; she'd taken out a lot of strange men before. But his question was sincere. She revealed a smile. "It is Valerie."

His eyes warmed as he translated the word for its meaning. The Elder shook his head…

"Strange coincidence."

"Strong…But in what sense?" Sajra pressed lightly.

"My sense..." Her eyes turned hard.

She shook her head, refusing to open up to a complete stranger.

"Forgive me. I wish that to remain hidden."

"I see…" He dropped the subject as easily as he brought it up. She lost the hard look in her eyes, and turned to him. She didn't know what his name meant, but now she was curious.

"What…does Sajra mean?"

"Nothing." He said simply.

"…Nothing?" She thought.

"Nothing important anyway…" Sajra said very softly. Valerie looked at him confused.

"Enough, let us go now." The Elder said his voice was raw with emotion. The two turned to him, surprised by his sudden vulnerability.

"Does something trouble you?" Sajra asked truly concerned. The Elder didn't answer this question; for he only could think now back…to darker days.

"_Hurry! Someone find her!" He screamed over the noise._

_"Find her! Kill all who stand in our way!" A strange soldier of black screamed._

_"YAAHH!" The same clothed soldiers screamed. A man pushed through the soldier, picking up a sword from a fallen soldier. He looked from side to side, it was a massacre. He called out to any of his comrades left._

_"Captain have you seen her!?"_

_"Ethan is that you!? Gods, why are you still here! We're being slaughtered here!"_

_"I'm here because she still is! She refused to evacuate and through the panic I lost her! Now answer the question, before I get stabbed!" He screamed avoiding an enemy's blows._

_"I haven't! Hurry and find her though, we're depending on you!" The Captain roared through the noises. He stabbed an enemy soldier through the heart._

_"I know!"_

_"Check the throne room, that's where she usually is!" A soldier offered. Ethan nodded, sweat pouring down his brow. The heat was unbearable._

_"I will, thank you! Captain, if it gets to be too much—"_

_"Don't worry, we won't be suicidal! Just concentrate on her!"_

_Slashing through any soldier blocking his way; Ethan pushed forward. He had to reach her in time, everyone was depending on him. He saw the giant throne room doors. He threw his hands out in front of him…They opened. He looked up and nearly died inside. He had found her. A beautiful woman lay bleeding on the throne steps. _

_"Oh no, no, My Empress!" He ran to her, tears now blinding him. He dashed to her, sliding to his knees._

_"E-Ethan? I-Is that you?" The woman asked weakly._

_"M-my Empress, f-forgive me I-I-I-I wasn't f-f-fast enou—"_

_"Ssshhh. Ethan its alright.*Cough* I-it's going to be alright." She turned to the side and intertwined their hands. She held his hand tightly, trying to reassure him. She was the Empress, the beloved Solerance. She wore a breath-taking black evening dress that shimmered with small stars interwoven. She had long white-colored hair and beautiful dark brown skin. Her face was young looking and she was lovely beyond compare. All which left her gentle hazel eyes, which were darkening slowly. He couldn't remember most of that conversation…only the final words..._

_"Ethan…I need you here…"_

_"Please! Your Highness! Don't die on us, we need you!"_

_"Even when…when—"_

_"No, no Solerance, don't go!"_

_"I can't be…"_

"_Someone please save her! Please, I can't do anything! SOMEONE ANYONE!"_

Elder Ethan blinked, before him lay the Throne room doors. "The Royal Knights will not be what you expect…from this point on…nothing will be."

The doors slowly creaked open… A gentle wind blew on the candle's light. The throne room echoed with emptiness a shadow of its former glory.

"The past clings to these walls." Sajra said.

"So does the pain…" The assassin whispered.

"We are almost there…" Elder Ethan said. He walked forward.

XxX

Matthew paced himself, only because if he didn't, he had a pretty good chance of passing out. He stopped breathing deeply, sweat fell from his brow. He wiped it away tiredly.

"If only I had a horse!*_Huff Huff_* This would be so much faster *_Huff Huff_*" He looked up; Patcher's Place was still farther off.

"*_Sigh_* Of course it is…" He took another quick breathe, then pushed himself to run faster.

He sped down the dirt trodden path. He looked around looking at the wild yellowing grass fields surrounding him. He caught sight of a few wild poppy's and dandelions. He flashed a smile thinking of the small white poppies. A few of the wild flowers surrounded the cabin. He stopped now beginning to think….

"Hey, aren't Poppy's Mom's favorite flowers?"

Yes they were. That was because when His Father Isaac first proposed to Jenna, he had the ring hidden in the small bundle of Poppies. And because poppies used to grow wild all over Vale.

"Awe. Mom told me she was so happy when Dad proposed, that she started crying."

His Mother now filled his mind. He wondered how she was doing and what was doing at this point in time.

*_Giggle Chuckle_*

"HEEEYY COME BACK HERE!"

"Huh?" He looked up, hearing laughter. A pair of children circled him, chasing each other.

"Stop running away Marco! And stop hiding behind this guy!"

Marco stuck out his tongue while cowering behind Matthew. He had curly brown hair and freckles and blue eyes. He wore blue overalls.

"It's called using my _advantages_! Ashley! So climb a tree if you're not happy with it!"

Ashley had blond wavy hair that was bundled into a loose ponytail. She had brown eyes and wore a red Jumper. "That guy's not a advantage Dumb-Dumb!"

"Uh yeah, listen to your friend. I'm just an innocent bystander caught up in this. And late to work, so if you could just let go—"Matthew said, trying to undo Marco's grip around his waist. He had just remembered he why he was in a hurry. Marco giggled and pointed to Matthew.

"He called himself a bystander!" The children began to laugh. And Matthew doubted they knew what the word even meant altogether. He tried undoing Marco's grip around his waist.

"Seriously though I'm late! I haven't even reached Patcher's Place and—"

"Yes you have!" Ashley said in a shrill voice. Marco nodded. Matthew looked around, there before him was Patcher's Place.

"Oh hey…you're right." Matthew said in disbelief.

* * *

_Hey Hey Hey SuperRed ('-_

Well that wraps up another chapter. Sorry that it seemed to kind of just end. I was planning on writing more, but I decided this is better. I've also made a few can you say adjustments. Well, thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
